


Power Outage

by sinsajo



Category: Heavy Rain
Genre: Kinda, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2208402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinsajo/pseuds/sinsajo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is definitely not much to say about this one.<br/>It was based on the prompt: “Characters deal with a power outage”, which in itself is a good enough summary in my opinion.<br/>This became a sexual prompt somewhere along the way, surprisingly enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Outage

**Author's Note:**

> I am afraid that my first collaboration to this ship is a complete trainwreck.  
> On another note, I like really well hidden public sex/touching (is that a thing?) and grinding with clothes still on. Alright. Welcome to the TMI store, what can I get you today?
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it!

It was nearing 8 PM when the station fell in sudden and complete darkness.

The people inside the building gasped almost in unison when the lights began to flicker, and then groaned in annoyance when the energy ended up shutting down altogether. A power outage was the last thing the workplace needed after all, specially when it came to a police station.

Some scattered policemen and women cheered with approval of the situation anyways, taking advantage of the fact that no one would know it was them who felt grateful for the chance to take a well deserved break from work.

But Norman Jayden was far from feeling joyful for the lack of electricity.

It was hard to see anything in the complete darkness that expanded before him, and the current abundance of noises all around him that moved and raised from all points in space made him feel disoriented and anxious.

There was one thing Norman Jayden was definitely scared of: The dark.

He shut his eyes tightly and blocked any possible light that his vision could pick up out of mere fear of actually seeing something he really did’nt want to see. He didn’t want to see the imaginary figures that only became visible when the light was dim and slowly vanishing, right when it was hard to tell what those shapes really came from and fooled the mind into thinking they were something that was not natural, nor from this world.

He was well aware that his phobia was irrational, but he nonetheless avoided looking into the dark immediately after it engulfed everything. He did it just in case. You really never know.

He tried to take his mind off his fear by focusing on the people around him that tripped over the trash cans that sat next to the messy desks, by listening to people bump into other equally invisible people that got in their ways, and by listening to the few policemen that asked over and over again how the fuck could it be possible for them to not have a backup power source or something. Rhetorical questions that were followed by a few grunts of agreement that came from all directions.

He was so immersed in his need to distract himself that he even forgot whose desk he was gripping with his now clammy, cold hands.

He heard his owner’s voice groan almost right beside him.

“Goddammit, how long are these imbeciles gonna take to turn the lights back on? I fucking lost all the work I had done on this piece of shit computer.” Carter said, and suddenly remembered that Jayden had been beside his desk before the lights had shut off. He heard rapid breathing right in the direction said man should be at, and frowned slightly. “It’s your fucking fault Norman, I could have finished my work and saved it if you hadn’t come here to annoy me.” Carter waited for some kind of response, but as he waited and listened closely, all he heard was the rasping, heavy breathing that came from his direction, as if Norman was some sort of creep calling a girl’s house in the middle of the night.

Carter rolled his eyes before yelling in the opposite direction “What’s taking you so long?!” There was no answer for the lieutenant. He groaned with exasperation. “Better go fix that shit myself, these people are completely incompetent.” He ignored the fact that he was far from being a competent electrician, and didn’t even know where the switches were at; but his idea of fixing the problem was more along the lines of barking orders to hurry the process. Time is golden after all, and Perry was nowhere to be seen like for him to do that job.

Carter stood up from his chair and tried to maintain his balance in the dark, taking a few steps to his left as he guided himself with the desk’s wooden surface, trying to recall the exact position of all the objects near his work station.

But somehow he managed to forget the tiny detail that Norman was supposed to be standing right in that direction, and the realization of this fact came far too late; he bumped into him and heard him yelp from surprise.  
.  
“Shit!” Carter cursed before even thinking, and immediately after that he lost his balance completely.

He had let go of the desk in his confusion, and he no longer had any idea where was his left, where was right, up and below. He only knew Norman’s body was in the way, and was currently about to make him trip and hit the ground. Hard.

He tried to curse at the man and tell him to get out his way, but he fell forward before he could even articulate a coherent “dammit”, his limbs getting caught in Norman’s as they both fell to the ground with a painful, loud thud. Norman was the one to take most of the damage as he fell on his back and Carter fell on top of his soft body. Just great.

“Fuck, Norman!” He said irritated, hinting that his face was distorted in a deep scowl. He tried to place his hands on the carpet to get an idea of his position and stand up, but only managed to tangle his left arm with Jayden’s, and place his right hand over the other man’s chest. He tried to get up again with a loud grunt, this time palpating the grounds, and somehow managed to land his hand over Norman’s face, mostly over his mouth.

“What are you-?” Norman was no longer focused on the terrifying dark, for obvious reasons, and was instead in a state of hazy confusion. He instinctively tried to bend his knees in an attempt to both push the man away and stand up, but he found that one of his legs was restrained by something that prevented him from lifting it any more.

Carter groaned deep in his throat, and Norman was able to notice the way he had tried his best to stifle it. One of his knees had just pressed between the lieutenant’s legs; he realized this and his eyes grew wide.

“God...damn you.” The older man said through his teeth, a dangerous warning tone now present in his voice.

“Blake, move!” Norman said in sudden frustration, lowering his tone to not call too much attention.

He reached down in a poor attempt to free his leg, and felt up Carter’s thigh as he palpated upwards. “Oh-” Norman realized his current, stupid mistake, and yanked his own hand back rapidly. He tried to find Carter’s chest instead to push him off, and accidentally hit the inside of his arm abruptly, making his elbow bend and his body fall over Norman’s chest.

“Blake!” Norman complained, and picked up Carter’s angry breathing next to his ear. He moved his legs again in another attempt to break free.

“Can you-” Carter began angrily, his voice breaking mid-sentence. His breath hitched before he continued quietly. “You fucking queer, stop rubbing my-”

“Shut up!” Norman retorted before he could finish, and gripped the man’s shoulders to try pulling him off.

Carter seemed to misinterpret that action from the way he exhaled sharply close to Jayden’s neck, and hastily moved his hand downwards. Norman’s whole body tensed up when he felt one of Carter’s strong hands cup his crotch.

“F-Fuck!” He gasped, thankfully not having enough air in his lungs for it to be audible for anyone else besides Carter.

“Is that what you fucking wanted?” He rubbed his palm between Norman’s legs slowly, applying pressure with his fingers when he felt his soft penis under the layers of clothing. He could feel Norman trying to close and open his legs at the same time, small gasps escaping from his lips. Carter smirked in the dark, amused with Norman’s little noises.

Norman couldn’t think of anything to say in his surprised state.

If he said he hadn’t fantazied with Carter Blake touching him when he was alone in the hotel room the FBI was paying for him, he would be lying. But Norman had never guessed his fantasies ever had a chance of coming true, especially in such an unexpected and inappropriate place.

He gulped loudly once his conscious mindy realized what Carter was doing, but completely forgot how to think as another hot wave of pleasure traveled through his spine. He couldn’t care less where he was now, as long as his dick got some well deserved attention after being neglected for so long.

Carter used the tip of his nose to make his way up to Norman’s face, going up his neck, lifting goosebumps with his shallow, hot breathing. He made a stop on his chin with a soft kiss, and he sunk his teeth on his jaw hard enough to make him moan quietly. Norman squirmed underneath him and began to rub Carter’s crotch with his leg deliberately.

It felt so right and delicious, even if it was very, very wrong on so many levels.

Carter tilted his head to find Norman’s neck once again and whispered harshly in his ear. “I knew you were fucking gay.”

Norman exposed his flesh even further in reply, and Carter took the chance to grasp Norman’s earlobe with his teeth. He was pleased to hear an almost inaudible moan slip from his pink lips.

With Jayden a bit more calm and still than before, Blake took the chance to pull back and find the actual floor, getting the feeling that “those losers” were probably about to turn the lights back on at any second. They had already taken ages to do so after all.

He found his desk by using his hands as a guide, and he tried to stand up by holding on to its surface firmly. He succeeded in spotting his chair as well, while Norman pulled himself into a seating position while he felt as if his heart was about to rip out of his chest.

And, just as Carter had presumed, the lights came back abruptly.

Everyone in the station squinted their eyes in pain and tried to adjust to the new sharp lights with an almost synchronized grunt.

Norman waited until his eyes stopped stinging before looking around, and was glad to find that only a few people were standing relatively near to them, being all the way to Charlene’s desk.Thank God.

He turned his head to find Carter looking straight at him from his chair, and felt his face getting incredibly hot. His whole body felt as if he was wearing a thick wool sweater during a hot summer day.

He covered half of his face with one hand, absolutely embarrassed, and tried to stand up.

“You okay Norm? Having trouble with something?” Carter asked with a nice shit-eating-grin planted on his cool face.

“I..” He started, but decided those questions were probably not worth answering. Instead, he rushed to the bathroom.

Carter chuckled to himself with satisfaction, and placed his jacket on his lap. He hoped it would help him hide his erection until it went away.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, constructive criticism helps me grow as a writer.  
> It might also motivate me to write more ahaha.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
